


Written By

by KyuteAegi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuteAegi/pseuds/KyuteAegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s like this: I allow this notebook to circulate around the school and allow you to write whatever you want to write.<br/>Feeling poetic? Write your poem –heck, you can even draw an art piece or something if that’s the kind of artist you are.<br/>Want to rant about your cheating boyfriend, your backstabbing best friend, an unfair teacher, an abusive family, or whatever else is going on with life? Be my guest<br/>BUT the rules are: </p>
<p>1. NEVER allow this to fall in the hands of a teacher or (god forbid) the Principal<br/>2. Give yourself a pseudonym –unless, of course, you want everyone knowing who you are and get in trouble if this ever falls in the wrong hands<br/>3. NEVER allow the teachers to know about this</p>
<p>Other than that, have fun</p>
<p>Miss A</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, in which a notebook causes as much trouble as the creator expected, Iron_Man makes everything about him, Captain makes other students cry with his art, Evertrue won't stop spilling everyone's secrets, Meow-Meow advertises the Science Club to stay alive, and Widow reminds everyone that The Notebook is a Bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello my children

**ENTRY ONE**

**TITLE:** Hello my children

**WRITTEN BY:** Miss A

So I read about an experiment like this and I was interested to see what would happen when the students of Shield High are involved. It’s like this: I allow this notebook to circulate around the school and allow you to write whatever you want to write. Feeling poetic? Write your poem –heck, you can even draw an art piece or something if that’s the kind of artist you are. Want to rant about your cheating boyfriend, your backstabbing best friend, an unfair teacher, an abusive family, or whatever else is going on with life? Be my guest

BUT the rules are:

1\. NEVER allow this to fall in the hands of a teacher or (god forbid) the Principal

2\. Give yourself a pseudonym –unless, of course, you want everyone knowing who you are and get in trouble if this ever falls in the wrong hands

3\. NEVER allow the teachers to know about this

Other than that, have fun!

Miss A

* * *

 

**ENTRY TWO**

**TITLE:** Brace Yourself for the Gossip…

**WRITTEN BY:** Evertrue

A notebook, huh? Fine, I can work with that. Not enough gossip in this school and quite frankly, that’s too boring for me.

Let’s start by talking about the most recent fight by the favorite couple of the school: Thor Odinson and Sif Lark. Apparently, there is trouble in paradise to the point where Sif was seen without the promise ring given by Thor last year. I mean, they have only been together for half their life so could it be that they are finally getting sick of each other now that there is only a year left in this hellhole?

Talking about break ups, I bet everyone has heard about Bruce Banner and Betty Ross. Well, what you didn’t know is that they reason they broke up this summer is because her daddy –yup, sheriff Ross– gave her an ultimatum to break up with Bruce or else. The else is still a mystery (and the exact reason why is too), but worry not. Like everything else, the truth will surface. These past weeks she has been spotted with a college student recognized as Leonard. She sure moves on quick.

Next, has everyone seen Steven Rogers? The Boy is Sex. On. Legs. I know he was all skinny and sickly for most of his life but he came back this year with glorious biceps and a killer smile and probably abs to kill for. I almost didn’t recognize him up until the moment when he offered to pass out the syllabus for British Lit and and Mrs. Carter said “Thank you Mr. Rogers.” He smiled and I swear –I swear that I could hear a choir of angels singing Ave Maria or whatever heavenly song matches the situation. I’d tap that (and I bet half of the school would as well)

Finally, can we talk about the sexual tension between Ms. Hill and Mr. Coulson or is that just me?

Enjoying this so far,

Evertrue

* * *

 

 

**ENTRY THREE**

**TITLE:** Judging by the second entry…

**WRITTEN BY:** Black Widow

…I can already see the cat fights this will result in.

Widow

* * *

 

**ENTRY FOUR**

**TITLE:** Miss A and Evertrue

**WRITTEN BY:** Hawkeye

What kind of name is Miss A, anyways? Are you alluding to Pretty Little Liars –and the fact that you will destroy our lives with blackmail? I mean, it’s not like I watch this show or anything, not on my free will at least. but all the girls talk about it and if you wanna get some then you gotta know what they like

And dear Evertrue, nah man, everyone knows that Hill cares for nothing but her job. And that Coulson is too busy crying over how good of a person Steven Rogers is to start a life

Caw Caw!

Hawkeye

* * *

 

 

**ENTRY FIVE**

**TITLE:** Bad Idea

**WRITTEN BY:** The Other Guy

I’m not sure how to feel about this, Miss A. I have to say that when I found this notebook (and be thankful that I did because the person before me left in Ms. Hill's class, out in the open), I did not expect to find the source of experimentation by a high school girl. And sure, while the experiment sounds fun and interesting, nothing guarantees that it will not get out of control. I agree with Widow here. Good luck controlling this monster that you have created.

(And even though I don't agree with this "experiment," I will sneak it into someone's bag who probably will enjoy it and keep it safe for you until Monday)

The Other Guy


	2. Week Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter: Cuddles and Kitten Licks, a poet, an athlete that is not as subtle as he would think, and the center of the universe a.k.a Iron_Man

**ENTRY SIX**

**TITLE:** Fucking Finally

 **WRITTEN BY:** Meow-Meow

First of all: THANK YOU Other Guy for putting this in my backpack, totally forgiving you for somehow sneaking it in there without me knowing (stalker much?). If you plan to do something like this, please put it on my purse. It took me days until I noticed this thing (yeah, it’s missing a page because I used it for my Chem notes, sorry)

You are absolutely right, I love the idea and I will place this sacred object somewhere safe where only students can find it!

Now… Yessssssss, finally someone decides to cause some trouble other than Rumlow and his stupid nazi friends. Seriously, Hydra? What kind of “badass” gang name is that? We all know he’s still hurt over the fact that Fury is not allowing him to play with the football team.

Now that I’m onto the sports topic, let’s talk about our precious Steve Rogers, who is not part of any sport but might as well be. Evertrue, you must be new (or too busy). Let me break it down for you.

Freshman Year – Steve was a 5’4” asthmatic boy who liked to get in fights (I heard he never won any of them, but his bff always rescued him before he was used as a punching bag)

Sophomore year – basically the same as Freshman Year, but towards the end of the year something happen that had him all sad and mopey

Junior Year – Steve comes back from the summer and suddenly he was kinda cute. He grew a few inches and he started to get some meat on his bones. I saw him a few times in the gym, toning his arms with a heavy bag workout

Now – Another summer has passed and now we have this deity walking among us. Not only is he hot, he’s also the nicest (most upright) person you’ll probably meet in your miserable life. Sex-On-Legs is right.

Other than that, I will get killed if I don’t advertise the Science Club. What better way than this notebook, which seems to be going around more than lovely Amora. Coughcoughslutcoughcough. Seriously, it’s been two weeks since we started school and I’m tired of all the guys she’s managed to bang already.

Ugh. Anyway. So yeah, join the science club yada yada a visit to the zoo at the end of the year yada yada first meeting on Tuesday 20th!

Cuddles and Kitten Licks,

Meow

* * *

 

 

**ENTRY SEVEN**

**TITLE:** Calumnies!

 **WIRTTEN BY:** Mjolnir

There is no “trouble in paradise” whatsoever for Thor and Sif. They are as happy as ever. Stop spreading lies. If you look close enough, you can see her ring is in a chain around her lovely neck. Also, Meow-Meow, do you happen to know if the zoo visit will involve a visit to the aquarium as well? I find dolphins most pleasing.

Don’t forget to attend the first football game of the season this Friday, where the almighty Midgardians wills defeat JHS’s Frozen Giants!

Mjolnir

* * *

 

 

**ENTRY EIGHT**

**TITLE:** Come Back Home

 **WRITTEN BY:** Captain

 

I saw the little tally marks

little scars that told me of

a distraction in exchange for pain

I hoped that it was only

one for every year

and not a countdown

of the months left

 

I tried to draw butterflies on your wrists

And though the intention stayed

the ink was quick to fade

 

I still hope you will come back,

Captain

* * *

 

 

**ENTRY NINE**

**TITLE:** Captain

 **WRITTEN BY:** Agent C

Dear Captain, that was beautiful. I’m glad you decided to share such an important piece of your heart. I think the leaves you drew around the margins are very realistic as well and I cannot wait to see more from you.

I... actually decided to write in this because of your poem. Your words reminded me of a friend I use to have and that I couldn’t save. Self-harm is such a difficult thing to deal with and as teenagers we are the most vulnerable.

So, if you need someone to talk to, I’m here.

Agent C

* * *

 

 

**ENTRY TEN**

**TITLE:** Cap

 **WRITTEN BY:** Falcon

Shit man that was deep

Like C said, if you need someone to talk to, I’m here too.

Or if you rather blow some steam without talking, you could always run some laps around town. That always calms me down, man.

Falcon

P.S. I was in the boys’ locker room and I heard that after the game, Fandral is going to throw a party to either celebrate or drown our sorrows in alcohol. Everyone is invited! 

* * *

 

 

**ENTRY ELEVEN**

**TITLE:** Excuse me?

 **WRITTEN BY:** Iron_Man

Deeply offended that I was not the first one to write in this notebook. As everyone will come to find out, everything is about me.

Anyway, what’s with Cap hogging all the consolation and praises? Has it perhaps crossed your mind that what he wants is to only express himself without anyone suggesting help? I think that if he wanted to be heard, rather than _read_ for lack of a better word, he would have gone to one of our ever-helpful counselors. Aren’t they a joy to be around.

Thor and Sif ARE going to break up. It’s not a matter of “if,” but when. I put on bets on a few days before Homecoming. And boy, am I going to enjoy it. I’m actually planning on eating popcorn as I watch from my V.I.P spot. Nothing but the best for me.

While I agree with Black Widow (you sound dangerous and sexy, how about your number?) and The Other Guy (Jeez man, is your girl two-timing her boyfriend with you or…?), I’m actually enjoying this experiment or whatever.

Hey now, Meow. Not talking crap about Amora, who is actually very lovely. I mean, have you seen those legs? Almost as nice as mine, I’ll admit.

Iron Man

* * *

 

 

**ENTRY TWELVE**

**TITLE:** Excuse You?

 **WRITTEN BY:** Miss A

What do you mean “hogging”? They are just being nice and courteous.

Shield High’s counselors are very nice, thank you. For your information, they are a joy to be around. Better than snotty students like you.

I knew this was going to happen. An egocentric asshole always find his way into the good things of life. BUT his presence means nothing, at least concerning the Notebook experiment. I mean, we have two gossip queens, two party poopers, a poet, an athlete, and more. Why not a jerk. I'm pretty sure you all are used to having one around. We will Deal With It like the immature teenagers we are. 

Miss A

P.S. Who hasn’t see Amora’s legs? Everyone and their mother know what’s under the skirt.

P.S.S. Hawkeye, I have no idea what you are talking about. Pretty Little Liars? I'll put it in my list.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so every chapter is based on the weeks of the scholar year. The first entries were written during the first week of school, and this chapter (as well as the entries) centers around the second week.  
> Other than that, questions? Idea as to who everyone is this chapter is? I think most of them are pretty obvious :P


	3. Week Three: Last Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the anonymity while it lasts –and at this pace, it’s not.

**ENTRY THIRTEEN**

**TITLE:** Pictures

 **WRITTEN BY:** Itsy-Bitsy

Hey there! Don’t forget that next week will be Picture Week!

From Wednesday to Friday, you will be pulled out of your English class to get your picture taken, so don’t forget to make yourself look dashing.

My spider senses are tingling, which means Christine is on her way (she’s so bitchy in the morning), so I better leave!

Itsy

 

* * *

 

 

 

**ENTRY FOURTEEN**

**TITLE:** Last Friday Night

 **WRITTEN BY:** Evertrue

Finally back –and with details of what everyone has been talking about. No, not the obvious win against the Frozen Giants. We all knew that was a game we were going to win. I mean the after party at Fandral’s house. Let’s just say I was there and I got to see a lot of the action developed –specifically Thor’s stellar performance.

Okay, okay. Let’s start by stating the obvious: the Frozen Giants are sore, sore losers. We won against them fairly and they simply couldn’t accept it. Three of them were spotted in the backyard during the party and even though they were too scared to actually go through with their threats, Thor was kind of very drunk (some people say he was actually under the influence of certain… drugs). Anyway, whether Thor was drunk or high or just being his lovely self, when he was called a “princess” by one of the Giants, he didn’t think twice before breaking the guy’s jaw (or at least something close to that, from what I heard).

Then the fight started. Ouch. I mean, poor Fandral. The trouble he will get in. I kind of flinched every time I heard glass break –the same breaking glass that alerted the neighbors and brought the cops to crash our party.

I wonder how mad Major Odinson was when he received a call from Sheriff Ross informing him that his son was in major trouble. I heard he was disowned, but it might just be for a few weeks? Not sure.

Any more information you have regarding the fight? SHARE!

Evertrue

 

* * *

 

 

 

**ENTRY FIFTEEN**

**TITLE:** Testosterone

 **WRITTEN BY:** Meow-Meow

Well, one thing I agree with Evertrue is that the win against Jotunheim High was practically obvious. Their team has been awful for a while, so the win was practically in the bag.

Talking about the football team, can we talk about Thor Odinson and his newest stunt? Yeah big guy, we know you love the attention and you act before thinking, but fighting with another school’s football star is not one of your best moments, hon. Isn’t he lucky his daddy is the major. Not that I have anything against him, I really don’t. I mean, I’d hit that sex-god any day –but I’m no home wrecker. I will wait until his crumbling relationship with our personal femme fatale Sif Lark breaks up with him before trying anything. Can’t wait, actually.

Cuddles and Kittle Licks,

Meow

P.S. Mjolnir (what in the world is that????), I’m not sure about visiting the aquarium but I’ll be sure to ask.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**ENTRY SIXTEEN**

**TITLE:** The Fight

 **WRITTEN BY:** Grim Trigger

I’m here to clarify some things written in the notebook. Specifically, the fight.

First of all, Thor was drunk, not drugged. He is not as dumb as many of you perceive him, and drugs is one of the mistakes he has decided not to make. So no, no steroids. The muscle is all the fruit of hard work and exercise. Besides, I would hit him six ways to Sunday before he even thinks about using drugs.

Second: yes, he reacted badly to the insults thrown at him. Wouldn’t you? It’s a natural response to be offended is someone insults you. I agree that he was rash, but then again everyone know he has always been the person to act first and think later. That’s why he has friends and a girlfriend that support him.

Third: No, he was not disowned. His punishment has yet to come, but unlike many of you are led to believe, he will not go unpunished.

That is all.

Grim

 

* * *

 

 

 

**ENTRY SEVENTEEN**

**TITLE:** STUCO Duties

 **WRITTEN BY:** Agent C

I know everyone keeps talking about Friday and Odison and the party and blah blah.

Well, unfortunately, I was unable to attend. So I have nothing much to say regarding this topics.

Now, the reason I missed all of this is because I was invited into the Stark’s home. I am part of the student council and this year, to celebrate the school’s seventy winters, we have decided to invite notorious alumni. Among them, as you all know, is Howard Stark.

I don’t know Tony Stark personally, but from the past years that I have been in school with him the vibe that I get is: Douchebag. I mean, he likes to brag about how smart he is, but modesty never killed anyone. I’m sorry some of us have to work hard for what we want, Stark. Anyway, so I was invited to their home (thanks Principal Fury!) to ask for a few quotes and maybe make room in his laborious schedule to visit the school during Homecoming.

What I have to say is:

            1. Their house is lovely. Everyone already knew that. I mean, they are freaking millionaires so yeah, of course their house is straight out of a catalogue.

            2. Howard Stark is one of the most charming men I will probably meet in my life. Nothing like his son, actually. And I mean charming not in that he tried to hit on me or something of the sort, no. I mean that he was a proper gentleman throughout the whole interview, offering more of what I asked. Usually in interviews one has to pry things out of the people being interviewed, but he was the one to lead the conversation.

             3. He said yes to the invitation. You’re welcome, Student Council.

Agent C

 

* * *

 

 

 

**ENTRY EIGHTEEN**

**TITLE:** Let’s blame the alcohol

 **WRITTEN BY:** Warrior Princess

This has been plaguing me the entire week. I need someone to talk to, someone who won’t spill the beans and ruin my life. I hunted down the entire school looking for this notebook because I heard that, well, that no one knows who you are unless you practically tell them your name so I decided to join. Because I need to get this off of my mind.

So, confession time. Last year, Stark threw a party at the beginning of the year, as some of you might remember. Of course I was invited, being the girlfriend of one of the football players.

Many remember this party because some drunk seniors decided to be funny and egg Fury’s house. Others remember because that week, Fury had been insufferable while dealing with the students. Others don’t remember at all because they simply had too much to drink. What I remember is fighting with my boyfriend over his bratty brother. I hate the guy, I seriously do. But that’s a story for another time. Anyway, I fought with my boyfriend and we went to the party together. And that’s it: as soon as we crossed the door, we didn’t see each other for the night. I decided to get drunk because the fight had been particularly nasty. Some words that didn’t need to be said, from both sides. And that’s when I made a mistake. See, even though I was so very drunk, I still could tell I was kissing someone who was not my boyfriend. But I thought, fuck it, why not. The bastard doesn’t even care.

So I made out with this guy who seemed familiar but that I really couldn’t remember to save my life. And that’s it. A few kisses. That’s all it was.

When I cried to my boyfriend, he thought it was because of the fight. But really, I felt too guilty and I wanted to tell him. But I didn’t want to throw away what we had. So I didn’t, making excuses about how it had only been drunk kisses. No more than that.

So now, I wonder. Because it happened again.

This time we didn’t fight before the party. But I just needed to forget some stuff going on right now and what better way than drinking your body weight in alcohol, right?

Wrong. So very wrong.

At one point I lost my boyfriend in the crowd (and he went right ahead and got in trouble, that stupid boy) and landed on the arms of –surprise surprise– one of his best friends. And as I spilled how shaky our relationship has been as of lately, he kissed me. He. Kissed. Me. The worst part? I kissed him back. Because I had done it year before, so why not do it again. It wasn’t even a different guy. And this time, it wasn’t just a few kisses. Like I said, now I wonder. What I’m going to do, what I’m going to say. I cheated on my boyfriend.

With one of his best friends. What was I thinking? I wasn’t, obviously. So, let’s blame it on the alcohol. It’s not the first time.

And like the saying goes: what he doesn’t know won’t kill him.

Nobody knows who I am, anyway.

Warrior

 

* * *

 

 

 

**ENTRY NINETEEN**

**TITLE:** Human

**WRITTEN BY: Red Roses**

People can talk all they want. They assume things that are not true, believe the nicest lie that suits their taste.

We like lies because they sound nice and we are too scared of how much the truth can hurt. Because we don’t have the time the patience the desire to actually stop and listen.

We like likes because they are easier to tell, they slip from your mouth before you even realize it. Because we don’t have the desire or the patience or the time to actually stop and tell the truth.

We are so human.

Warrior…I can’t help but think that your pseudonym doesn’t really fit. A warrior fights, doesn’t back down. And yet you are going to find an excuse to stay in a relationship with someone. Do you even still love him?

Do you love him at all?

Roses

 

* * *

 

 

 

**ENTRY TWENTY**

**TITLE:** Can you please stop this?

**WRITTEN BY:**  The Other Guy **  
**

I don’t think you guys understand. This notebook will get us all in trouble.

Why, the most dense of you might ask. Well. Several reasons.

First: this notebook is being used as a gossip source. Like Black Widow said, I can already see the catfights that some of the entries will cause. And during the fights, someone will more than likely spill the beans. And we don’t want Fury upset. No one wants that.

Second: you guys mention alcohol in a party as well as other drugs. I think some of you are forgetting that underage drinking is ILLEGAL. Some of the students in that party were not even 18.

Third: What’s going to happen if you slip and your true identity comes to light? For someone like Warrior Princess, that would ruin her relationship and most likely her reputation. If Evertrue keeps trying to get this “gossip grave vine” going, she’s not going to be liked by many. I wouldn’t want to be her when her identity comes to light.

Please, PLEASE think about what you say in this notebook.

Other Guy

 

* * *

 

 

 

**ENTRY TWENTY-ONE**

**TITLE:** Other Guy

 **WRITTEN BY** : Aether

Hello? I’m not sure what’s the proper greeting for something like this.

I mean, is a greeting even necessary? Because while I was taught to be courteous at an early age, mom never said anything about a notebook such as this.

I’m over-complicating things, like always. I’m sorry. You know what? I’ll just write what I wanted to write and I’ll leave this somewhere safe.

Anyway. Even though I can see where The Other Guy is going with this, I don’t know –as long as we all are cautious not to reveal who we are everything is going to be okay. And if the Notebook were to be found by a teacher, then at least some of us are safe. It’s not like they have the time to go around a school of 2’500 to find out who wrote what.

Also! Don’t forget to attend the Science Club meeting! A Zoo Visit at the end of the year! Maybe even the Aquarium, Mjolnir (what does that mean?)!

Aether

 

* * *

 

 

 

**ENTRY TWENTY-TWO**

**TITLE:** Naive

 **WRITTEN BY:** Black Widow

That’s nice and all, but I think you all are being a little naïve.

I know who everyone in this notebook is. Everyone. And let me tell you, it’s was so easy to find out because you guys just love to give hints about what you are involved in.

Enjoy the anonymity while it lasts –and at this pace, it’s not.

Widow

**Author's Note:**

> So a few years ago I read this sasusaku fic called "The Notebook." The layout is the same (entry #, title, written by) and the setting (high school, senior year for most characters) but everything else is mine!  
> Some characters are obvious because of their names (Iron_Man, Captain, etc) but let's see if you can figure out the rest!  
> Also, I don't have a beta (offers?)


End file.
